


may the fourth (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/445156">may the fourth</a> by irnan.</p><p>Author's summary: So there's this project Tony has been working on since he was ten years old which is only marginally less awesome than the specs for the TARDIS he totally could have built if Fury would've just let him had the Tesseract for a couple hours longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	may the fourth (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [may the fourth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/445156) by [irnan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irnan/pseuds/irnan). 



### Cover

A wonderful gift from [VonGeek](http://archiveofourown.org/works/494584)!

### Length

14 minutes, 16 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 9 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/may-fourth-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/fourth-gd).

### Reader's notes

This is not at all what I was intending to record next, but I just couldn't get the dialogue out of my head. 

The section break music is exactly what you think. :)

Feedback and constructive criticism: better, or at least more likely, than lightsabers.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/11257.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/1961127.html), and [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1479624.html).)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [May the Fourth cover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/494584) by [VonGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VonGeek/pseuds/VonGeek)




End file.
